


Baby Got Back

by mindy_makru_tutu



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fluff and Humor, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindy_makru_tutu/pseuds/mindy_makru_tutu
Summary: Liz indulges Jack’s fetish for one of her quadrants.





	Baby Got Back

When Jack told her that top-front was her worst quadrant, Liz thought he was joking. Or being hugely insulting. She often had trouble telling one from the other with him. But she didn’t take him too seriously. Because, okay, she could see how her lower quadrants could trump her upper ones. Firstly, because she had a butt. She was well aware of this. She’d always had a butt. Or at least, she’d had a butt since age thirteen. Not a great butt, she didn’t say it was an awesome ass she was rocking. But it certainly made its presence known in her jeans. Not much she could do about it either. Still, a little extra butt was better than no butt at all. Conan told her that years ago. Liz chose to believe him. At times, she still opted to believe this little gem of masculine wisdom.

Secondly, on the flipside…well, that was where her lady bits were, right? Not that her lady bits were what she’d call pretty. Or whatever. But they existed. They were regular, functioning lady bits just like the next lady’s bits. Not that she went around comparing lady bits with anyone because she really didn’t. They got the job done, was the point. Or at least, she’d had no complaints from her intercourse companions (except that one time but she suspected Dennis was just bitter from yet another Islanders defeat). But even if her intercourse companions didn’t number anywhere near what Jack’s probably did, she was pretty sure that he, as with any red-blooded, heterosexual man, would wish a lady to have all the right parts in all the right places. And she did. So. She had that happening. Down there. Which was great news for everyone. It was great news for her lower quadrants at least. Put them in the lead.

What Liz didn’t really buy was that her top-front might be trumped by her top-back. Because, really, what guy would choose a lady’s back over her boobs? It wasn’t like you ever saw dudes ogling women’s shoulderblades when they walked down the street. It’s not like men whistled and whooped at road work sites, yelling out to attractive passersby: “Hey baby! Show us your spine!” That never happened. Not in New York, not anywhere, not as far as she was aware. And okay, so didn’t have Elisa-boobs. Or even Claire-boobs. And she certainly didn’t have Bianca-boobs, which according to Jack were the best pair to ever be fondled by mankind. And he should know. Because he was getting pretty old now and had fondled many a pair of luscious ladies in his time. Still, even if her boobs were not in the same class as Jack’s ex-wife’s, or the many models or acrobats or whatever he’d dated, even if what she possessed were just regular old boobs with the normal amount of perk and the normal amount of droop, they still had to be better than her boring old back. Right?

Wrong. 

At least, for Jack, this assumption proved wrong. Not that he hated or neglected her boobs. Or any of her other parts. Quite the opposite. All her parts were content with the level of attention they’d been receiving from him since the beginning of their sexual relationship. All she was saying was that he seemed to have a particular fondness for her back. She’d go so far as to call it a fetish. Whether this fetish existed before her and extended to all attractive females was something Liz neither knew nor wanted to. All she knew was that Jack was very much into _her_ back. And that she really didn’t mind it at all.

The first clue Liz had to Jack’s little kink was the morning after the night they first slept together. They woke together, naked in his bed. In fact, she was barely even awake when he rolled her onto her front, insinuated himself between her thighs and slipped inside her. Just like that. All of a sudden, she was wide awake. She let out a gasp as he let out a long, sleepy groan. Then he rose up onto his elbows, laying kisses over her back and shoulders and neck as he started to thrust inside her, his pace leisurely to point of being torturous. Torturous in the good way, which sex hadn’t been for her in…ever. After way too much of this slow and steady torture, Jack brought her off with his fingers on her clit and his mouth against her neck. He came soon after, collapsing with his cheek between her shoulderblades. Since that first morning, that -- her on her front, him on her back -- had become their usual morning sex position. Because Jack seemed to get off on it and she really liked not having to do much of anything. So that worked out great.

It was one of the few positions Liz was actually familiar with before their relationship began. It had been useful with Drew. Because she could just lie there and let him do his thing and she wouldn’t have to look at his dopey face while he did. Instead, she could hang off the edge of the bed, reading the TV guide or proofing a sketch or even eating a sandwich. Those days were gone now though. Because what Liz wasn’t familiar with, before sleeping with Jack, was how pleasurable the position could be. For her. Well, for them both. Jack was eager to prove this to her. And he did. Over and over. Early morning after early morning after early morning. He’d roll her over, cover her body with his, tilt up her hips and God, was it good. Every single time. There was never any thought of any thing else when Jack fucked her that way, his hips pressing against her butt, his mouth near her ear or biting her shoulder or panting hotly on the skin of her back. Liz was always aware that that’s where his gaze was, she could feel his eyes raking up and over her arching back as he moved within her. He always kept the pace slow, knowing that he could just go on and on and on and she wouldn’t come until he slipped a hand under her to tease her breast then pinch her clit. Once he did, then her back would start to undulate under him and he’d gasp her name as he came right along with her.   

The second clue Liz had to Jack’s little lust affair with her back was one night when they were going to an awards dinner thing together. She was still getting ready when he arrived at her door, impeccably handsome in his tux. Slipping in an earring, she turned her back to him, asking him to zip her up. It was one of the perks of having a steady boyfriend. They were good for zips and clasps and difficult to reach things. Instead of zipping her up right away though and ushering her out the door quickly as possible, Liz heard him suck in a breath. Felt his eyes on her through the opening of her dress. Slowly and breathing heavily, he slipped his hand inside the dress, proceeding to do what could only be described as feeling up her back. And -- just to reiterate her earlier point – boobs she could understand having such an effect on him, even her not insubstantial butt had been known to elicit a response from some dudes. Conan, for one. But this was her back. Her plain old, slightly freckled, unremarkable back. Liz went with it though. She let his hand rove over her skin, circle her shoulder blades, trace up and down her spine, from the line of her hair right down to the edge of her spanx. Then suddenly, without warning, her back was against the door he’d just come through and his mouth was on hers. His hands were trapped, spread inside her dress, gripping her as he kissed her hard.

Throughout the rest of the night, Jack kept running a hand down her spine, then giving her a small, vaguely anticipatory smile. They left the dinner as early as they could. And when he got her home and naked and in the shower, he positioned her with her hands planted against the tile and her feet spread. He lathered his favorite quadrant with soap before sliding inside her body. And as he fucked her, his soapy hands moved up and down her back, up and down, endless and engrossed. His palms sometimes detoured to her breasts, or to stroke her sides or thighs. But his moans were loudest when his big, warm, wet palms were sweeping over the length of her back while he plunged his cock inside her with heated enthusiasm. The next time they went out somewhere fancy, Liz wore a dress with a really, really low back. As low as she was willing to go, at least. Just to test her unspoken theory. They didn’t make it to dinner that time. A quickie against the door turned into a not-so-quickie on the couch. Which turned into an all night sleepover session, complete with post-sex pizza and plenty of snuggling. Which was then followed by morning sex, in their regular morning-sex position. So. QED, she thought.

Liz was actually okay with Jack’s back fetish. In the bedroom. It had caused a few problems at work though. Mostly for her. Although perhaps no one noticed that her knees went weak now when Jack placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her down corridors or off elevators. What was merely unconscious chivalry on his part had become a secret dirty thrill for her. His fervent reaction to this part of her anatomy had made it an erotically charged area for her. And while he seemed well able to control his reactions while at work, she was still getting used to having daily sexual feelings and thoughts (ones that didn’t gross her out), especially ones involving her boss and closest friend. Once, when she was in the kitchenette adjoining the writer’s room, Jack came up, muttered something completely perfunctory and unsexy in her ear while running a hand down her spine. And she _moaned_. She _really_ moaned. Out loud and obvious. In front of all the writers. And Jenna, the mouthiest and horniest of the whole bunch. She couldn’t walk out of her office for the next three days without some bright spark groaning in mock sexual satisfaction, initiating a collective Meg Ryan/ _When Harry Met Sally_ /”I’ll-have-what-she’s-having” routine.

Really, that bunch of sex-starved idiots being in any way privy to her deeper desires should have been enough to put her off fornication for good. Or for a while, at least. It wasn’t though. Because that would be underestimating how much she’d come to enjoy sex with Jack. It was however, why she met his suggestion of office sex with such caution. Because that was just a moan – admittedly, it was a blatantly orgasmic-sounding moan unwittingly emitted in earshot of nearly _everyone_ she worked with – and he was talking full-on intercourse. In which she generally did quite a lot of moaning and groaning and calling of his name. As did he, for the record -- her name. The name-calling, like the pleasure was mutual, to be clear. Which was fine. Which was great. Which was why she was happy for _Jack_ to be witness to her orgasmic moaning and groaning and all her various sex sounds. Because they were reciprocated. But she never wished for anyone else, especially anyone they worked with to know what she sounded like when Jack boffed her. She thought this a reasonable concern. Of course, Jack rebutted it easily by saying that he could fix it so that no one was nearby. He said he could even post guards to prevent anyone from intruding on his office sex fantasy. Which kind of defeated the purpose in her view, to have two people standing right outside the door while inside they went to town on each other. Not just because they’d no doubt hear some of what they were doing but because Jack would also brief them in detail on their purpose. And that would not do. No. She couldn’t enjoy anything if she knew that other people _knew_ she was enjoying it.

The reason the subject initially came up was because she asked. Not about Jack’s fantasies directly, but what he wanted for his birthday. Because she was terrible at gifts even before they were in a relationship. Now that they were, she had even less idea what to give the man who had everything. Including her, now. “An experience,” had been Jack’s reply. And the experience he wanted was to fuck her on his desk. He hadn’t put it that bluntly actually. But he had described the particular experience he craved in great detail as he made love to her late one night, his hands pressed into the pillow either side of her head and his eyes locked with hers. His body moved against hers as he described her coming into his office, he kissed her neck and tongued her nipples as he described unzipping her dress and bending her over. He’d made it sound real sexy. Or maybe it was the sex they’d been having at the time that made it seem really sexy. And really…doable. So to speak.

Liz had to admit, deep down, beneath layers of squeamishness and skepticism, she kind of liked the idea of fulfilling a fantasy for her man. She kind of liked the idea of being that kind of girlfriend. For the first time in her adult life, she felt she might just have it in her to be that kind of girlfriend. Mostly because Jack was that kind of boyfriend. The kind that would do pretty much anything to please her. And he’d been pleasing her for a long time. It was her turn now. And sex guards or no sex guards, good quadrants or bad, she wanted to give him the sort of thrill that’d make his eyes go wide and his hands itch with want. She wanted to give him a birthday treat he’d never forget. She wanted to be the woman he described her as when they were in bed together, the woman he somehow saw in her everyday. The one with the soft, curvaceous butt and the sweet, round breasts and the tight, warm tunnel and the sleek, sexy back.

So that was how Liz came to show up at Jack’s office at ten to midnight on the night before his birthday, wearing a simple black dress. One that dipped low at the front and even lower at the back. In his fantasy, they’d both been working late, which happened to be the truth on this night. And which conveniently also happened to nearly guarantee that no one would overhear or disturb them. The corridors outside his office were empty when she walked through them in her red heels, another detail from his fantasy she’d faithfully recreated. Just to be safe though, Liz made sure to lock the door securely behind her. As she did, Jack looked up-- then slowly lowered his phone back into its cradle. His expression shifted, softening as he ran his eyes over her changed outfit and freed hair, lingering on the red heels. Standing behind his desk, he almost looked like he’d had some sense that she was coming. She knew it wasn’t the case but he looked like he’d preemptively fashioned himself into her fantasy-Jack, with his tie loose and his shirtsleeves rolled up and his hair flopping slightly forward onto his forehead, the lamplight making him look warm and inviting while the city glimmered away behind him. The sight did things to her. Nice things. Things he was going to appreciate. It made walking towards him, even though her knees felt slightly wobbly, a tiny bit easier.

Liz poured him a drink first. She knew the right bottle but wasn’t sure of the right amount. So she guessed. Then added a bit more. She didn’t say a word all the while. There was not a whole lot of talking in Jack’s fantasy, if she recalled correctly. And anything she might come up with on her own would probably not be super appropriate to the mood she was trying to establish. Instead, she decided to play it safe and stay silent, hoping this came across as mysterious and sexy not just lazy and clueless. When she turned to him, his eyes snapped up to her face, making her smile. Because he looked like a kid caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. Briefly, she wondered which quadrant he’d been checking out. But she was okay with him checking out whatever he wanted to check out. It was kind of the point. This was his fantasy. He was checking out her worst quadrant as she moved towards him, coming to a stop in front of him. She waited for him to drag his gaze up to hers before tilting her head and silently offering him the drink. He took it and took a sip, never taking his eyes off her. Since there was quite a lot in it, Liz took the glass back, taking a sip herself, her face screwing up as it went down. Jack chuckled and set the glass aside. Then he backed her against the desk, mouth zooming in and landing on hers as his fingers skated up her sides. She moaned, she couldn’t help it. She’d been thinking about this all day. He kissed her like he had too, hard and insistent, groaning deep in his throat.

He didn’t relinquish her mouth as he stooped slightly, hands dropping to her knees to push the black material up her thighs. He only broke their kiss, looking downwards, when he found no spanx. Yeah, she knew how to give a guy a decent thrill. Jack smirked an impressed smirk then kissed her again, moaning even louder into their kiss when he tugged her dress higher and found no panties. Oh yeah, she was the queen of thrills tonight. Or maybe she was just making things simpler. They both knew why she was there and what was gonna happen. And she really wanted it to happen too. She wasn’t just doing it for Jack anymore. She wanted this. Which was gonna thrill him even more. Because that was what Jack got off on. Her wanting him. This worked out perfectly because the opposite was what got her off. Him wanting her. And at that moment, she’d never felt more wanted, never felt anything like sort of urgent lust that was rolling off him in waves.

Jack’s hands grasped her hips, his thumbs stroking her hipbones as he pressed himself against her. She moaned at the feel of him, his trapped erection pressing against her nakedness. The moan turned into a gasp as Jack lifted her, setting her on the desk. He continued kissing her, hands moving to her thighs, parting them, delving between them to find her center. Her mouth broke from his, needing air. Her head dropped back on her shoulders, her hands propping her up as she pressed her hips towards him, letting him feel how ready she was, despite any hesitation she might have voiced previously about this scenario. He muttered her name and when she looked at him, he held her eyes, didn’t let her look away as he explored her, watching her responses, creating her responses. He spread her with his fingers, moved in closer as one finger entered her. One of her arms flew about his shoulders and she sighed his name as he pumped her softly. A little of this, coupled with a little pressure on her clit and a brush of her breast and Liz was coming on his desktop in no time, with his hand buried in her folds and his eyes on her face.

After she recovered, she reached for his drink, nearly gagging at the taste of it. Then she hopped down off the desk, giving him a smile as she began to loosen his tie. He smiled back, eyes glinting as he watched her throw the tie to one side and start on the buttons of his shirt. From here Jack’s fantasy was fairly straightforward. All she had to do was let him unzip her and bend her over. But in heat of the moment, Liz was struck with a sudden inspiration. And she was pretty sure Jack wouldn’t mind her venturing off script a little. So she placed a hand on his exposed chest and pushed. She pushed until he gave, stepping backwards then dropping down into his chair. Blue eyes watched with a twinkle in them as she got to her knees in front of him, parted his legs and began to unzip him. It was rare that she did this. In fact, she’d only done it once with Jack and was surprised to find that she didn’t abhor the experience. It had actually been kind of sexy. And sexy was what she was going for here. So once she’d freed him, she lowered her head, wet her lips and took him between them. As soon as she did, Jack reached over to unzip her, both hands slipping inside the back of her dress as she worked him with her mouth, her free hand scrapping and smoothing over his thigh. His fingers massaged her shoulders as she sucked at the tip of him and swirled her tongue over him. And when she took him in as deep as she could, his hands swept as far down her bent back as he could reach. He let out a long moan then whispered her name, her first name, and in a way that sent shivers down her bared spine.

It didn’t take very long for her to exhaust her repertoire in this area. Not that Jack seemed disappointed by her few basic skills. But they both knew this was not to be the main event so pulling back, Liz used his knees to help her back to her feet. Then she leaned down and grasped his open shirt with one hand and kissed him. Straightening, she turned her back to him, purring over her shoulder as convincingly as she could manage:

“So you wanna do this then, Mr Boss-man?”

“Do I ever, Employee Lemon.” Jack got to his feet, pressing his body to hers. “I am going to enjoy this,” he murmured in her ear before taking a piece of flesh between his lips and sucking. “I’m really…” he kissed the same patch, “really…” then a little lower, “going to…” and a little lower, “enjoy.” He paused to breathe her in, “This.”

“I should hope so,” Liz replied, her hands covering his on her belly. “Otherwise you kind of missed the point of a fantasy.”

He chuckled lowly then eased the shoulders of her dress off her, shifting his mouth to the other side of her neck, her opposite shoulder. He resumed kissing her there as his hands drifted down to tug the skirt of her dress right up over her hips, exposing her thighs and ass to him. Liz flushed, feeling his hands run over her flesh as she faced the office they normally chatted and bantered and did business in. It was odd seeing it, even in the low light as he stood behind her, undressing her, doing things to her. Despite this, she went of her own accord. She knew what he wanted. She knew what came next. He didn’t have to put a hand on her back or urge her downwards. She leant down, put her palms against the desktop and turned her head to one side. She felt exposed, even with the dress still half on her. But she also felt Jack behind her, covering her, shielding her. She felt his heat, his desire, she could feel it like a physical, overwhelming, familiar force.

A hand ran up her spine, then down, with a frankly proprietary relish. He undid the bra strap that impeded his progress then slipped a hand around to cup her, to tease a nipple through the lace. He kissed her neck as he did and she gave a little moan of approval. She felt his other hand behind her, taking himself in hand, aligning himself with her. Then Jack drew himself up, he grasped her hips and started to push inside, slow but steady. Once embedded, his hands, predictably, lifted from her hips to her back. He stayed mostly still, just giving minute little thrusts as he proceeded to feel up her back. Liz squirmed out of the top of her dress, offering him as much back as he could possibly wish to plunder. And he did. She could feel his gaze on her as he slowly pulled out of her, then pushed back in, then circled his hips against her. She could feel his hands moving over her flesh, grasping and tracing and savoring as his body set up a steady, deep rhythm. And when her back arched, after a particularly pleasurable thrust, Jack groaned as if he’d come. He hadn’t, and she was pretty sure he planned on making this last as long as possible. Which was why she was a little surprised when he dug a hand underneath her and started drawing circles on her clit, making her come almost immediately.

Jack gave a long, keening moan but pumped right on through her orgasm. He lowered his body to hers, his hands on the desk either side of her, so that his mouth could attack her back with more relish than ever before. Liz was gasping his name, feeling him on top of and inside her, filling her so perfectly. She was close to coming again when he stopped, suddenly straightening, holding himself still inside her as he nudged her feet closer together, making her a tighter fit. He swept his hands under the cups of her bra, cupping her boobs as he kissed her mouth, the angle awkward but his kiss persistent. He muttered her name against her mouth before they took a simultaneous breath. Her boobs were then pressed to the desktop as he lowered his front to her back. His chest rubbed against her naked back as he started to thrust again, shallow and sharp. Liz started moaning continuously, once with every thrust as Jack kissed her ear, neck, hair, claiming her lips in one last deep kiss before his hands moved to her shoulders and he began to fuck her in earnest. Then he was really moving, deep and hard inside her, pressing on and on and on, seemingly enjoying every second of every thrust he made. A third orgasm coursed through her and one hand left her shoulder to find her clit, making her go off again before even coming down. Jack just kept moving, hips slapping her ass, driving himself deep into her core until eventually his body buckled above her, throwing him forward as he exploded inside her with a bellow of intense pleasure.

It was some time before they were able to gather themselves enough to move. Jack emitted an exhausted sigh as he withdrew from her then collapsed into his chair. Liz righted herself, her back creaking slightly. She’d only managed to pull one side of her dress up over herself before Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her across his lap. He kissed her, softly this time, one hand caressing her hip.

“Thank you for that,” he rumbled once their lips parted. “That was…exactly what I wanted.”

Liz adjusted herself on his lap. “Oh yeah? D’you like that, baby?” She didn’t know where the baby thing came from. Maybe she was still trying to be sexy or something, maybe she was just kidding. But Jack picked it up and ran with it anyway.

“Oh-ho, yes, I did, baby,” he chuckled, placing several soft kisses on and around her lips. “I’m very pleasantly surprised. You certainly know how to treat a man on his birthday.”

She smiled, running a hand down his chest. “Aren’t you glad I didn’t buy you a tie or something lame like that?”

“I am,” he mused, drawing in a deep breath. “Very glad. I have enough ties. I can never have enough of you.”

“Aw. Well…” Liz turned to find a clock, seeing that it was now well past twelve and so officially Jack’s birthday. “Happy Birthday.”

He bobbed his head, smiling loopily. “Thankyou Lemon.”

“’Course, you do realize,” she went on, getting up off his lap and resuming dressing herself, “that it all goes downhill from here. I mean, your birthday is not going to get any awesomer than this right here.”

“I’m okay with that,” he murmured, buttoning his shirt.

She picked up his tie from the floor and threw it to him. “I think you’d be okay with anything right now.”

“You’re right there,” he replied, rising and slinging the tie round his collar but leaving it undone. “Still…I can always look forward to next year’s birthday.”

Liz hesitated, watching him toss his jacket over one arm and gather his things. “You…wanna do this every year? With…me? I mean…it’s nice that you think we’ll be together next year--”

Jack tipped his head at her, eyes gleaming with both amusement and smug satisfaction. “What’s the matter, Lemon? I’m pretty sure you enjoyed the hell out of what just happened here, almost as much as I did.”

“Of course I had a good time, but--”

“Relax.” He slipped an arm about her shoulders as they headed for the door. “We don’t have to do this again next year.”

“We don’t?”

“No. I have a whole year to dream up a new fantasy for you to fulfill. Do you have any idea the erotic imagination you have just unleashed? Do you have any idea how many fantasies I can dream up in a single year?”

“I can’t even imagine.”

“Of course you can’t. But I can. I can do enough imagining for the both of us.” He stopped, casting her a sly sidelong smile. “Though I must say, we’ve set a benchmark with this first erotic outing. Next year will have to be just as spectacular, if not more.”

Liz shook her head, unlocking the office door. “Oh brother. What have I started?”

“You’ve started what can only be described as a very healthy avenue of sexual expression, one which will do much towards ensuring the long-term success of this relationship.”

“Awesome. I’m so looking forward to the rest of the avenue. Just so you know.”

“As am I. Now, remind me--” Jack’s hand dropped to her back as he guided her out. “When’s _your_ birthday, baby?”

_END._

For more of my "30 Rock" fanfic go [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/812100/Mindy35)


End file.
